


Haikyuu Chats

by Unidentified_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Daishou Suguru, Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha Haiba Alisa, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Narita Kazuhito, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Akagi Michinari, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Hirugami Sachirou, Beta Houshimi Kourai, Beta Komori Motoya, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Michimiya Yui, Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tanaka Saeko, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omega Yamaka Mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unidentified_author/pseuds/Unidentified_author
Summary: Basically if they had a chatrom but A/B/O verse
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Haiba Alisa/Tsukishima Akiteru, Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke, Tanaka Saeko/Ukai Keishin, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

This is going to be an ABO universe, in the Haikyuu universe.

I lack imagination, so I wanted to write something like conversations, so this is what I came up with.

I will try my best to make everything clear. 

In this AU, Kageyama is going to Karasuno, does not have a fight with Kindaichi/Kunimi. He went to Karasuno because he want to beat Oikawa, so there is no animosity between anyone, except Oikawa/Ushijima :P

Also Kageyama wants to defeat Oikawa because Iwaizumi was not there to stop Oikawa :(

The king of the court is a good nickname here. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets give them nicknames and chatrooms!

Nicknames so no confusion occurs :)

Karasuno **:**

**Dadchi-** Daichi

**Mr.Mimicry-** Sugawara

**Gentlegiant-** Asahi

**Thunderstorm-** Noya

**Baldy-** Tanaka

**Enoughofyourshit-** Ennoshita

**Naruto-** Narita

**GuardianHero-** Kinashita

**MilkMan-** Kageyama

**Sunnysideup-** Hinata

**Saltysaurous-** Tsukishima

**Freckles-** Yamaguchi

**Prettyone-** Kiyoko

**Cuteone-** Yachi

**Crowtamer-** Ukai

**Crowgatherer-** Takeda

**Imhereforthebooze-** Saeko

**Imhereforkei-** Akiteru

* * *

Shiratorizawa:

**Farmerboi-** Ushijima

**Walmartpennywise-** Tendou

**Shirabitch-** Semi

**Eitass-** Shirabu

**Badbangs-** Goshiki

* * *

Inarizaki:

**Scaryaura-** Kita

**Thebettertwin-** Atsumu

**Therealbettertwin-** Osamu

**Familyphotographer-** Suna

**Killmeplease-** Akagi

* * *

Nekoma:

**Bedhead-** Kuroo

**Puddinghead-** Kenma

**Demonsenpai-** Yaku

**Talltitan-** Lev

**Imhereforchaos-** Shibiyama

**Ms.Model-** Alisa

* * *

Other schools:

**Thickowl-** Bokuto

**Smartowl-** Akashi

**Stayaway-** Sakusa

**Bushybrows-** Komori

**Pigeonboi-** Hoshumi

**Pigeontamer-** Hirugami

**CoolCaptain-** Terushima

**Snake-** Daishou

**Snakecharmer-** Mika

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any errors. And thanks for the comments/kudos!


End file.
